


come back home

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Peanuts
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: You'll crawl right back home to me, Schroeder. / Lucy, Schroeder, and leaving





	come back home

Schroeder, am I just a game? A new piece for you to work out in the rare moments your precious piano does not suffice? Do you pity me because I have loved you hopelessly for so long, so long? Has the sight of me leaning against your piano, struggling for your approval, finally moved your stone-cold heart?

That's what I'd thought anyway, when you finally gave in to me, when you finally accepted my advances. I was _so happy_ , Schroeder. I rejoiced over the fact that I'd finally gotten your love, the one thing I'd desperately wished for all my life. And we were perfect, at first. Two devoted lovebirds, happy as can be.

Then you started leaving. "I have recital." "I have a family dinner." "I have to visit my grandparents." You need to do this, you need to do that. You never needed to stay and love me though, did you? No. I was never that important. So I ask you, once again, where you are going - why would you need to wear such a fancy tuxedo and leather shoes for a simple bar performance? You don't even bother answering me, just giving me a forehead kiss before you leave.

Your blond hair shines in the moonlight streaming through my window, tousled from my fingers running through it, and you are beautiful. I know that if I didn't fall in love with you before, I definitely would now. You are wearing the hoodie I bought you, and you shine. Schroeder, I have always told you this - if I were to search up the word _god_ , I would probably find a picture of you. You in all your perfect glory.

"I'll be back soon, Lucy," you say as you tie up your shoelaces, and we both know you are lying. I can smell the perfume on your shirts. You will return drunk, begging for my love, and I will fall right back into you. I wish bitterly for the times when I could lean against your piano as you played to your heart's content, but we have grown up now. We are older, and we must mature eventually. You smile at me and kiss my forehead, never my lips, as you walk out and the door slams shut behind you.

I fall to the ground, hand over my heart, repeating our routine again.


End file.
